halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heimdall-class Frigate
The Heimdall-class Frigate was the first new ship design of Reyes-McLees Shipyards prior to the Remnant War, being a test bed for what was soon to be normal technology for capital ships. Using Sangheili and Huragok technicians, they finally created not only highly improved reactor but also an adaptable shield generator, making it the first UNSC vessel to be outfitted with an energy shield. Outwards, it appeared little different from the older Frigates of the UNSC and retained similar armaments. The first ship of the line, The Heimdall, saw action while on patrol at Kanna, destroying a pirate frigate in a trade of fire and crippling another. The ship soon began to come into mass production, with existing frigates being refitted into Heimdall class vessels. In co-operation with Shaw-Fujikawa Drives Inc., it was out fitted with the Model 52, a highly improved slipspace drive formerly used only on experimental vessels. It was further armed with a powerful AESA RADAR, threat detection LIDAR and a electromagnetic sensor which can pick up traces of thermal energy and energy spikes from slipspace and energy weapon operations. The ship is also armed with HOPE launchers for high orbit or low level insertion. External Layout Externally, it is of a standard layout of a UNSC vessel, being largely narrow and focusing on length over width in design. At 496 metres long, 152 metres wide and 113 metres high, with a weight just under 4317 tons it follows the standard of UNSC tactical thinking. On is prow, it mounts a two pronged section, with the upper section being a hive of heavy armour covering a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. Under this is a secondary prow, carrying a nuclear missile launcher is situated. It carries a number of antennas for radio and slip space communication and more for RADAR sensor systems. On the main hull it features two bulked out, well armoured ship bays, holding the Katana escort fighters and a handful of the Pelicans. On top of the area it holds a decoy 'bridge', as the bridge is actually buried deep inside the ship. This area carries the observation deck and the MASER systems, a large, powerful MASER dish and the primary RADOME on the ship, along with auxiliary systems and a docking port. Beneath this is the characteristic troop bay, a section that holds the company of Marines, a number of armoured vehicles, the majority of Pelicans and the drop bays, and landing platforms. The drop bays are used to drop a Pelican out of the Frigate by gravity, while the landing platforms are elevators that descend to deploy any on board vehicles. Towards the rear of the ship it features, on each side, a large, well armoured engine shield, protecting the relatively delicate engine and drive section of the ship. Both of these are kept in the most heavily armoured ship section. From this come four vectored thrust engines, two providing the main thrust then two providing the majority of manoeuvring power. On each the flank of the ship is the tell tale, bulky launch bays. It carries eight on each side, ten in total, with enough room for a Katana in each. Along with carrying an individual fighter, the launch bays contain individual fuel tanks for refuelling the vehicles, cranes that can be used for repair and reloading along with numerous repair gear. This allows Katanas to be refitted to different versions for varying flight missions. All ordnance is carried in conveyor belt bays under the cargo bay, providing on the spot ordnance change. Separate hangars exist in the Marine 'strut' for deployment of Pelicans for combat operations. Above the main hangars are the drone launchers, for launching Perceptor and Warlord drones. All the external corridors of the ship hold air expanding foam to expand in case of hull breaches. There are also a number of external and internal bulkheads that can be sealed to ensure the ship remains air tight or deter boarders. Internal Layout Internally the layout is conventional, with the sleeping quarters set towards the prow of the ship, with the Cryo bays being set to the starboard of it and the recreational area to the portside. Behind this are the copious food and water storage areas, with the food being stored in refrigerated area and the water using the run off from this to remain chilled and kept secure in a titanium aluminide tank, to give it some protection if the Warship is struck and protect the main reactor. On the underside of the barracks area it holds a reloadable High Orbit Precision Entry Vehicle Launcher and briefing room/armoury. In the mid section, above the infantry spur, is the main cargo area, carrying extra food and water supplies, allowing it to be used as a emergency relief vessel, can be outfitted as extra barracks and Cryo tubes, allowing them to support another company or two, depending if extra vehicles are loaded or not and can even take large tanks of extra fuel. Beneath this is a large, almost foot like spur, which is so nick named the 'ground pounder's foot'. This area belongs to the Marines and houses their own barracks, cryotubes, vehicle bays, workshops, armouries, repair bays, 'dead drop' Pelican bays and landing platforms. The stern holds the massive Plasma-fusion Drive and the Type-52 Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace drive, protected by the massive 'engine shields', larger, armour plates that protect the vessel from harm. Underneath the engine and covered by the lower forward shield is the life support systems and the oxygen tank. The bridge is set to the forward centre, buried deep within the midship. The bridge has a typical set up for a small warship with a commander's chair, a Weapon's officer station, Navigation officer's station, Operations officer's station, communication officer's station, multiple optical sensor displays, 3-D mixed radial sensory display and holotank. Beneath the Bridge is the ship's mainframe, consisting of four cryogenically cooled data stacks, acting as servers for most of the autonomous ship functions and ADIS system, as well as allowing the A.I. to boost it's functionality. Both the Bridge and Data Core have 1 meter of armour plating. Armament The Mark VIII 'Cyclone' Magnetic Accelerator Cannon constitutes of a long, smooth bore barrel which is ringed with electro magnets. Theses are charged by capacitors held to the rear and then these are dumped into the electro magnets in an ordered fashion. A huge amount of current is put through the first solenoid which creates a strong magnetic field which attracts the metal slug that has just been fed by an auto loader. As the slug passes into the solenoid, the solenoid is quickly turned off and the second solenoid, which is further up, turns on, which attracts the now high velocity metal slug just like the first solenoid, and the process is carried on. By the time the slug is fired out the end of the barrel it has been accelerated to a speed 57% of the speed of light. To this end, a slug weighing as much as 600 tons, or more, can be shot out at over half the speed of light. Due to the high power of the engine, and the powerful capacitors, one capacitor charge can fire three consecutive slugs (with five second reloads if using the same kind of rounds) before it has to recharge, which can be up to a minute without effecting other power reliant systems. The MAC is mounted in a linear fashion along the length of the ship, taking up almost half of its length. The ship is armed with an auto loader, using a series of magnetic lifts to pull up the required ammo, either Ferric Tungsten, utilising Tungsten with elements of steel in it to provide a cheaper but strong slug. This is the most popular slug for use, having optimum penetrating power or Depleted Uranium slugs, which are easily the most effective slugs, but being not only the most dangerous but also, repeated and heavy exposure can cause illness, alike to exposure to other radioactive materials or Splinter Slug, which are primarily used against capital ships that the aim is to disable or cause more damage over several areas. It is made up of seven individual slugs held together by nitrocellulose which, upon the friction heat of acceleration, is combusted. It results in a shotgun like blast that tears apart ships. All the slugs used are 'hammer head' type slugs, with a flat, snub-nose, designed to transfer as much kinetic force from the slug into the ship, shattering the internal structure and shaking the ship apart. The ship also mounts 30 Archer pods, each carrying 30 model two Archer missiles. The Archer missile, thoroughly modernized, is now a much more capable weapon, using a boosting warhead of nine explosively pumped flux compression generators, who unleash a burst of EMP upon impact, with the EMP yield increased greatly by the transformer like aluminium coils around them, with the rest of the warhead coated in TRIDENT (An light, composite metal) with a primary warhead of a forged fragment ring for penetrating the hull. After that the third warhead, containing a number of penetrating rods covered in tungsten carbide. These punch through several decks of the ship, causing serious damage. While the head is solid tungsten carbide the sides of the penetration rods are made of forged tungsten fragmenting shell, designed to fragment and cause much more perforation of the ships internal systems with the RDX filler goes off. The Archer is now upgraded with a number of systems to help it bypass ship defence system, such as jet coolant systems, drastically reducing its heat signature, advanced armour, mostly focusing on heat resistance, using heat resistant polymers and a titanium-aluminium heat matrix and a set of second stage boosters for a sudden burst of speed upon terminal approach. For those systems that jam Archer missiles, cutting them off from the ships that launched them, they now have infra-red sensors and millimetre wave RADAR, allowing it to home in without the launcher's assistance. To this end, the Archer capabilities has been greatly improved, being both more destructive to shields and hulls of ships and being harder to detect and destroy. Archer pods are arranged on nearly every surface of the ship, providing an all round firing capability. The Archer missile pods consist of 30 silos with AEGIS ceramic silo doors. The complement it's fire power, it is armed with 10 M41 Hailstorm Naval Support Guns and 4 M54 Hellstorm Naval Support Guns, each arranged in batteries of two. The M41 Hailstorm NSG consists of a automated turret with four Magnetic Accelerators firing 200mm 6 ton slugs. These cannons have a relatively high accuracy and fire at 1/4 the speed of light, causing severe damage on impact. The depleted uranium hammer head slugs transfer substantial kinetic energy into the target, shattering armour. When fired in concert, the four slugs fired from one gun can shatter whole armour sections. The M54 Hellstorm NSG is centred around two HYPERION 700 megawatt Free Electron LASERs, which causes severe thermal and kinetic damage on impact. While no where near on the same level as Covenant Pulse LASERs, they are highly accurate and especially destructive in fire against enemy outboard systems (weapons, engines, hangar bays, bridges, sensors) and effective and cripple the enemy's ability to fight, at range. The Firestorm Close-in Weapon System is a point defence weapon for warships to defend against fighter craft. The weapon is made up of two TITAN Lasers held on a dual mount and an AURORA Laser held on a mount on top of the weapon that is turreted separately. These are guided by a computer controlled guidance package, utilizing a mixture of millimetre wave RADAR, thermal imagery, jam homing, optical and LIDAR. The weapon is operated by the Area Defence Interception System that allows the Firestorm to be set up in to act in coordination with other vehicles. Usually, depend on the ship its arranged on, they are set up in phalanxes of five, with three as 'primary' targeting systems and two on 'over watch', with the first three being the priority guns, disabling or destroying the first enemy contacts and the two on over watch covering them while they recharge or engaging any that slip through the defence net. They work in coordination with other phalanxes, point defence lasers and other defence systems to engaging and destroying oncoming fighter and missile constellation. The computer trackers keep up with enemy targets. No 'pre-emptive' fire is needed due to the hit scan nature of the weapons. These weapons can pulse almost 300 times a minute. They are position tactically to provide all round protection on the ship. On each docking bay there is a phalanx on top and on the bottom, there is one on the rear, between the engines, there is one of the top deck, in front of the MASER dish, one on the keel, at the prow of the ship, one midway down the MAC, on both the port and starboard side and one on the troop strut. This gives all round protection. The ship further mounts a number of Thunderstorm Close-in Weapon system. The Thunderstorm Close-in Weapon System is a point defence weapon for warships to defend against fighter craft. The ADIS prioritizes and targets incoming fighters and fires RIM-13 THORN missiles, relying on its dual optical and active RADAR to home in and its stealth to ensure impact. The missile can be set to 'ambush' after a short distance. This can be done on order of the weapons officer or AI to create an 'active minefield' partially or fully around the vessel. The Thunderstorm CIWS is to provide capital ships with a long range fighter defence. Whereas the optical range of the Firestorm is short and limits its use, the Thunderstorm can reach further out fighter constellations. While the Firestorm can usually only engage enemies that have usually unleashed their payload, the Thunderstorm can engage them before they even gain formation. The Thunderstorm is used in one of three ways, either using direct fire, using the ships on-board LIDAR, millimetre wave RADAR and thermal imaging to target and prioritize targets and fire directly upon them, fire upon units hiding with asteroid cover, smoke screens or gaseous clouds that can effect the effectiveness of the Firestorm and use the missiles as traps. They are virtually invisible when cruising or stationary, allowing them to spring into action. They can ambush enemy ships at a close range, eliminating them before their defences come on. The Thunderstorm CIWS fires RIM-13 THORN. It uses dual optical and active RADAR to seek out targets, with three stage rockets. The first is the primary launch booster, the next is the cruiser booster and finally the hyper velocity booster, accelerating it to hyper velocity. Upon nearing the target it releases a spray of flechettes to ensure the target is crippled or destroyed. Much like the Archer it is coated in ablative resin to hide its presence and jet coolants to hide it during the second stage of 'cruising'. These are arranged in phalanxes of two, backing up the existing firestorm phalanxes. The Hailstorm, Hellstorm, Firestorm and Thunderstorm ordnance and kept in closed receptacles within the hull, deploying when entering combat situations, with the entire arsenal of the ship being capable of deploying within 30 seconds. The keel strut is armed with a launch tube and rotary loader, allowing it to fire three AVENGER Nuclear missiles in quick succession, though it can be loaded with other kinds of nuclear missiles. 4 Years after their initial introduction, all Heimdalls were installed as test beds for the Sharpshooter Missile Pod system and Marksman Kinetic energy Weapon system, devised to provide light, accurate, space to ground fire, in support of ground side Marine forces. The Marksman pods use a specially devised air to ground cruise missile system, intended to strike specially designated targets and extreme ranges, designated by forward Marine Forces. The missile system can be independently steered by space, air or ground forces, or 'locked in' and directed to a specific target by War Net references, using a mixture of RADAR, optical references, LASER receivers and GPS to home in on it's target. The Marksman missile can take a variety of warhead loads, preloaded inside the launch tubes by automated systems, with the warheads including a bunker busting warhead, submunitions dispenser (with sensor fused warheads for engaging and destroying tanks, AT/APERS mine dispensers for tactically declining a area to enemy forces and incendiary flechettes for destroying enemy materials on the ground) and high explosive warhead, for destroying large areas and devastating enemy held structures. The missile has both active anti-countermeasure systems, stealth design, RADAR/LIDAR/infrared resistant painting, cool air/coolant bleeders and a thermal shield to protect it from heat and ordnance during terminal approach. The Sharpshooter pod was based upon the successful ASTEROID and METEOR Kinetic Bombardment Weapon systems. The pod has storage for three 'heavy' Kinetic Rods and 7 'light' Kinetic Rods, giving the user a variety of bombardment options. The Rods use a computer controlled launch system, using eight sets of control surfaces and a primary rocket booster, allowing it to accelerate to high speeds (10 kilometres per second) and can strike just about any target within range. Light rods can cause explosions roughly similar to 500 pound bombs, and can be used to directly support marines in combating aircraft, entrenched positions or tanks while the larger pods have a blast yield nearer small scale nuclear warheads, allowing it to devastate large areas in preparation of marine landings or to defend marine ground forces. Engine The Engine is a Plasma Fusion Drive. This is new generation engine, being used on both UNSC and USR craft and being a joint venture between the two. It uses both the older Covenant technology of fusion of Deuterium and Tritium and older UNSC Technology of Deuterium Fusion. The Covenant technology used fusion of the relatively abundant material and the rarer material to create mediocre levels of energy but this was superheated and fed through magnetic fields to create plasma, of which produced an over abundance of thermal energy, while the UNSC used deuterium fusion to create high levels of energy, though nothing on par of the Covenant reactors. The ship carries a UAE Systems EA-23 Engine, an engine that featured two smaller Deuterium Fusion reactors around a larger 'Dry' fusion Reactors, capable of boosting power out by 480%. An upgraded cooling system is fitted as standard, featuring a laser-induced optical slurry of ions chilled to near-absolute zero that removed the reliance on expendable chemical coolant agents. In essence, the new system provided increased waste heat removal as power output increased. This self-regulating and self-cooling system was critical in combat since it virtually eliminated a commander's concerns about overheating and slagging a ship's engines. The two super charging reactions use conventional deuterium on deuterium reactions to create high levels of Energy. These are cryogenically stored in compressed forms when not in use, as the need to use these engines is rare. The primary engine uses Lithium-hydride Fusion Plant, using the crystalline powder form of LiH. The gravity of the fuel is 0.82 metric tons per cubic meter, making it extremely efficient, meaning it is superior of the need to contain deuterium cryogenically or as plasma. The fusion plant accepts the LiH in the powdered form, which is very fine, allowing it to be transported and pumped like a liquid, though it must be sealed within double lined containers to prevent contact with water, as even the slightest amount of moisture can cause it to dissociate and react violently. What powers reactor is that very dissociation reaction, which liberates extremely large amounts of energy from the fuel with no waste product. The Lithium Hydride is split and forms into Tritium, with the aid of free Neutrons then this is combined to form deutrium, which is split again, combining once more. This cycle releases enourmous amounts of energy and leaves no waste product behind. The activation energy for this is high, but is secured by the two deuterium reactors. However, in order to contain this, magnetic containment fields are needed, but the densities and confinement times needed are higher than conventional fusion reactors. The core temperature is usually around 600 million degrees Kelvin, and densities are maintained at around 5x1014 nuclei per cubic centimetre. With typical conversion efficiencies this yields around 130 megawatts per litre which is delivered as electrical energy, mostly generated by magneto hydrodynamics couplings. Fuel consumption is around about one sixth of a milligram per second per litre. At that rate, the 600 metric tons of fuel will supply the plant for a year while running at maximum power. The entire reactor is covered in lead lined titanium, hiding its radiation emissions. The primary UAE rocket motors used for sub light travel and manoeuvre. These are powered directly by the fusion drive, simply by a reaction mass which is placed in contact with plasma from the main reactor, which heats it. The heated gas is then expelled, moving it forward. The reaction mass is industrially created carbon-diamond which sublimates easily in the high reaction heat and creates gaseous thrust without requiring combustion. Carbon Diamond is preferred to water and other reaction masses as its easy to manufacture and its high density. One major problem with water is the possibility that it can spring a leak and react with the stored LiH, blowing the ship sky high. It also leaves no radio emissions wake as it cools. Thrust is controlled by changing the flow rate of carbon through the engine. High flow rates results in little heating and a high thrust, low efficiency burn. If the carbon mass comes to equilibrium with the plasma it creates a low thrust high efficiency burn because of the lower flow rates. When running at top speed the engines can easily shift the ship with a power to weight ratio of 123.1 to 1. Due to the fact it eats fuel at a high rate, these are only used during battle or emergencies with gentler, fuel efficient burns preferred. During cruising it is preferred that the ship drifts, sustained by short bursts from the engine. The rocket motors feature vectored nozzles, using four vectored plates of heavy duty heat resistant ceramic materials. These are arranged diagonally, on the engine, allowing it to more agilely move on both the Y and X axis at the same time, greatly improving manoeuvring during combat situations. The primary rockets are not used for manoeuvring as much, preferring to use the manoeuvring rockets for such duties, as some manoeuvring on the primary rockets is expensive on the fuel. The Primary and manoeuvring are supplemented by forward manoeuvring thrusters, with three way vectored nozzles. These increase its agility even more, giving the ship a wide range of agility options. The engine outlets have infrared suppressors to disguise the engine flare. A secondary back up systems exist, four United North American Defence Systems CV-5 magnetohydrodynamic turbines which can generate 30 to 40 megawatts each. these can substitue the main reactor or the booster reactors in emergencies and are situated beside the launch bays. All the chemical thrusters are supplemented by liquid Bismuth fed Hall-Effect thrusters, with engine shroud. Due to the fact that Hall Effect thrusters are impossible to detect, but have very low impulse speeds, they are favoured as 'silent running' engines, allowing the ship to move at a steady space, with some degree of agility, with a near 0 detection ability. Armour The armour is coated in a laminated shell of insulators to protect the ship during re-entry and provides crude ablative defence against energy weapons. Underneath this is RADAR/LIDAR absorbent materials and 'black body' Infra-red paint then the primary composite hull made up of a layer of titanium for ballistic defence and ablative energy weapon defence. Along with this, layers of AEGIS shatter ballistic weapons and provide ablative energy defence. Underneath this layers of thermal energy absorbing layers and kinetic absorbing layers. This forms 1 meter of plating. Underneath is an aero gel layer that absorbs spalling and dissipates both background radiation and radiation does of up to 180 kilograys from directed energy weapons and nuclear fallout. Beneath this is a layer of foam that is secured in an air tight layer. When exposed to air through a hull breach it expands rapidly and fills the breach, providing it is small, making the ship air tight once again, if only for a time. Shielding The Heimdall-class uses a Corinth Mark VI Projected Energy Defence System, made by Katakes-Robinson Company. This robust shield generator, of Grade 3 standard, allows it to stand against covenant vessels of similar tonnage in combat. It can resist a single MAC round, three plasma lances ands, numerous blasts from pulse lasers, Necros weapons or missiles of varying kinds and can directly resist both a nuclear warhead, of similar power to the AVENGER or an energy projector hit. The strain on the reactor is actually surprisingly minimalistic, though recharging it requires significant power. Power can be redirected from other systems to charge it or reinforce it, the emergancy fusion power plants or the 4 CV-5 magnetohydrodynamic turbines which can generate 30 to 40 megawatts each. Recharge time, as standard, is around about 1 minute without enemy fire to begin recharging, with it recharging in about 2.25 minutes. The energy shielding is projected across the whole hull but drops to allow fighters and ordnance to leave and exhaust gasses from the engine. Should a section be damaged, the local shield transmitter may no longer be able to project shielding to that section. Sensors and Countermeasures The Heimdall-class uses an array of sensor systems, mostly mounted on forward pylons. These are aimed away from the ship so its bulk does not interfere with them. It has a AN/SVS-68 Optical Telescope and a AN/SAS-67 Infra-red Telescope, with twelve meter apertures, Optical and spectrographic information from these are supported by a *AN/SPY-7 PAVE SAW Radio Telescope array, which acts a high power, forward directed Active Electronically Scanned Array RADAR, with 130,000 steerable transmitters, and this is then supplemented by a secondary *AN/SSS-19 SAFEGUARD Electromagnetic Array for passive monitoring of the electromagnetic spectrum, which allows to them to monitor electromagnetic activity in the forward area, allowing them to detect RADAR emissions, communication systems and radiation spikes from energy weapons and slipspace travel. The forward RADAR array is supported by 4 AN/SPY-9 PAVE HOUND Active Electronically Scanned Array RADARs positioned strategically around the hull to provide 360 views of the ship. These RADAR systems can detect 0.5m2 objects at distances of 5000 km and 50m2 objects at 90,000km and it can detect 0.5m2 objects at distances of 11,000 km and 50m2 objects at 170,000km in the forward arc from the forward radio telescope. Numerous AN/SLS-12 HORNET Light Detection And Ranging also cover the ship, providing a accurate threat identification system. Along with this, the ship has several dozen AN/SSQ-23 Sensor Network installations across the hull, made up of smaller optical/infra-red sensors across its surface. Each of the weapon positions carry their own sensory network with optical, infra-red, LIDAR and millimetre RADAR. As a final protection, the Heimdall has a second, smaller Electromagnetic antennae to observe changes in the electromagnetic spectrum to it's rear. The Heimdall has numerous countermeasure systems, allowing it to defeat numerous enemy weapon systems. The AN/SLQ-340 PIRATE Torpedo counter guidance system can redirect enemy plasma torpedoes by interrupting and interfering with their magnetic guidance systems with four magnetic signal systems, forcing the weapon away from its intended target. It has limited effectiveness on Lance weapons as well. This system increase the ship's survivability against Covenant warships. The HARLEQUIN Decoy Launcher launches ballutes are balloons made from tough materials powered by a minimal electrical Power Plant. Due to a lack of any stealth features, they resemble its parent ship on RADAR and optically, causing confusion with enemy gunners. These can be launched to cover the ship, seemingly increase the numbers of attacking forces or deflecting attacks away from it. The AN/SLQ-301 'PAVE KEEPER' is a protective Electronic Warfare system that consists of a RADAR receiver for detecting enemy RADAR systems (ship, single ship and missiles), a active jammer system and a number of decoy launchers. The PK is linked directly to the ship's on-board sensors to provide the ability to launch decoys to protect the ship from missile or weapon locks. By launching chaff, infra-red and mini-jammer rocket decoys, that blind RADAR homing missiles and feed false signals to them. The PAVE KEEPER system's primary job is to act as a RADAR receiver to detect and triangulate RADAR signals and act as a direct RADAR jammer against enemy RADAR systems. They can even confuse incoming missiles enough to send them back at their launcher, through false signals. In addition, the PAVE KEEPER system contains a number of low intensity LASERS, designed to blind optical and infra-red systems and confuse LASER guided systems into rebounding upon the launcher. The Heimdall-class Frigate is armed with four systems, each with twenty decoy launchers, to provide all round protection. The Heimdall also carries a AN/SLQ-221 DOPPLEGANGER Array. This is a AESA RADAR system carried in a towed array on a 700 metre long nanotube composite cable. This array has it's own independent ion thruster array, decoy launchers and point defence LASERs. The purpose of the array is to provide a RADAR without subjecting the ship itself to immediate harm, but it can also cat as a RADAR receiver and jamming system, providing narrow band and wide band jamming and provide false RADAR information or even preform active cancellation, jamming enemy RADAR, MASER and Radio signals by cancelling out their signals. This is controlled by the ship board A.I. back hacking their communications and adjusting it to their wavelength. The DOPPLEGANGER provides all round RADAR views by getting it a suitable distance from the bulk of the ship. It's final and most basic defence is the 7 Emergency Thrusters, which are placed strategically on the ship, to provide sudden motion to the ship's trajectory. They consist of strategically placed tanks on the ship's outer hull, containing trihydride tetrazene and hydrogen peroxide. When mixed, they cause a explosive reaction that violently change the ship course. When struck by an attack, they are designed to explode away from a the hull, to the sides, not seriously effecting the ship's course or hull. Systems *Shaw-Fujikawa model 52 ::The newest model Shaw Fujikawa slipspace drive uses a particle accelerator derived from Covenant systems to minutely create and control a black hole in time space, cutting a hole in into slipstream space. The process is much more elegant, with sling particle drives assisting it by sustain the hole and enlarging it. This allows UNSC vessels to create accurate and and safe 'gates' without excessive force, meaning the newer drives take less time to charge. The drive is capable of going to similar speeds of Covenant and USR drives. The drive is protected by intense anti gravity shielding, allowing it to cut holes in gravitational fields. ::The MAZE system is a slip space directional router, basically a AI guided Slipspace guidance system. Though it can operate autonomously it requires a AI to observe its actions and ensure it makes no mistakes, if only for peace of mind. It got identify and follow various 'eddies' and 'strings', being capable of accurately avoiding any hazards or potential elements that may slow down the journey. *AI/Manual driven computer supported pilot systems ::The Drive system focuses on either a manual, manual AI assisted or AI solo drive system either through neural interface of manual controls on the ships rather rudimentary pilot system, making use of joysticks. These filter through to the vectored nozzles on the ships engines, and while on manoeuvres, only the manoeuvring rockets are used, though the primary rockets can be used. Also, they have access to the use of emergency boosters, though the AI can override this if necessary. *AI Assisted ADIS ::The Area Defence and Interception System protects the ship from harm across its immediate area by directing point defence systems. Firestorm Close-in Weapon System provide the primary interception system with the dual THOR lasers being arranged in phalanxes of five, with the first three being the main interception lasers and the rear line two being 'over watch' engaging any targets that slip past. These are supported by a M980 Weapon Anti Ordinance/Anti Material Defence Weapon secondary turret on every turret that engages any incoming missiles. Furthermore these are supported by a phalanx of two Thunderstorm Close-in Weapon System that annihilates enemy fighters evading lasers through various means or providing a minefield, at the command of the AI. These are all guided through the close range Phased Array RADARs, optical systems, primary RADOME and radio scanner systems. It can identify and engage up to 600 targets. Up to 1000 with AI assistance. *Communications **MASER Dish **Slipspace carrier wave projector **PROXIMA System ::UNSC vessels user MASER dishes, a dish that sends out coded microwaves that provide near instant intra-system communication. These allow ships to remain in contact. As a back up, they contain a PROXIMA system, consisting of a radio antennae and several microwave relays that can both pick up and send information across a short range and communicate with ground forces. UNSC vessels also have the power to launch accurate carrier waves through slipspace by making a minuscule hole in slipspace and projecting encoded light emissions through them. These are picked up and decoded by listening posts that relay the messages to the intended destination. *War Net Integrated computer ::The War Net provides a total analysis of the battlefield and linked targeting information and combat details through encoded radio and MASER transmissions. This links all warships in combat, From single man fighters to might Dreadnoughts. *High Orbit Precision Entry Vehicle Launcher ::These are the successors to the HEVs and are design to give marines a fast, stealth and safe method of aerial entry. These can be fired from low orbit or even from within a planets atmosphere. These are kept on one corridor, with ten loaded. These are further fed from a magazine of three more for every position. These are kept in place by magnetic locks. They feature vectored thrust rockets to allow direction on attitude, guided by the occupant, coolant jets, stealth features, a shield and a gravitational support field. This ensures massive survival rates of users. Capabilities The Heimdall-class Frigate is a extremely capable and adaptable warship, being capable of performing main line warship duties, patrols, escorts, planetary invasions and hit and run. The ship is tough, readily available, fast, well armoured and well armed, being capable of destroying much larger ships in packs and capable of fending off swathes of fighters with its own defence systems and its fighter capacity. It can also commit to planetary invasions, being one of the few UNSC classes capable of planetary landings. It can land and deploy war machines and marines directly to the surface while also delivering air vehicles. Due to its cheap production costs and its easy construction, it is one of the most seen UNSC warships as well. Construction The ship is extremely simple and easy to construct, with many shipyards across the UNSC being capable of constructing the ship due to its simplicity and ease of design. The ship can be laid down in just under six months at normal work pace though at war time it is possible to decrease this to 3 months. The ship is built simply, mostly around a heavy yet flexible frame of solid titanium-b. This is incredibly hardy and is coated in heat resistant materials and, if need be, cryogenically cooled. This means while it has some flex, it does not expand or distort, especially on reentry, meaning the ship does not tear itself apart or steadily become more unstable. From this point the ship is built up from the back, with the reactors going in first then the internal corridors before the nuclear launch bay and the MAC are finally loaded. The observation deck is added at this point as it is a separate and independent section, not part of the ships main frame. The ship is 'skinned' then 'armoured' before the missile and point defence weapons are added. The engines are inserted and the ship painted, before external tech systems are added and the ship is loaded. At this point, the ship is combat ready. Complement The Heimdall-class carries a hefty complement of both troops and vehicles, allowing it to carry a Marine Assault Unit in combat or can alternatively carry a Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Expeditionary Unit or Ranger Expeditionary Unit Marine Assault Unit Ground Combat Element The GCE consists of an reduced infantry battalion with 3 companys reinforced, a combat engineer platoon, a tank platoon with 4 M808G Scorpion Main Battle Tanks, a reconnaissance platoon and a light recon platoon with Warthog and Mongoose vehicles Air Combat Element The ACE consists of a light VTOL attack squadron with 12 AV-14B Super Hornets, and a air/starlift squadron of 6 D77I Pelican and a support squadron of 2 MD77L Gannet dropships. Logistic Combat Element The logistic element consists of a platoon sized force who can issue logistics command and control orders to ACE and GCE forces. Command Element The Command element provides command, intelligence gathering, electronic warfare and defence, a ANGLICO unit of a single Fire Control Team and communications unit. ODST Expeditionary Unit Ground Combat Element The GCE consists of an reduced infantry battalion with 2 ODST companys ready for immediately HOPE drop and then a company readied for orbital insertion via Pelicans, a combat engineer platoon and a reconnaissance/pathfinder platoon. Air Combat Element The ACE consists of 2 air/starlift squadrons of 6 D77I Pelicans and 2 support squadrons of 2 MD77L Gannet dropships each. Logistic Combat Element The logistic element consists of a platoon sized force who can issue logistics command and control orders to ACE and GCE forces. Command Element The Command element provides command, intelligence gathering, electronic warfare and defence, a ANGLICO unit of a single Fire Control Team and communications unit. Ranger Expeditionary Unit Ground Combat Element The GCE consists of an reduced infantry battalion with 3 Ranger companys ready for immediate orbital insertion via Pelicans, a combat engineer platoon and a reconnaissance/pathfinder platoon. Air Combat Element The ACE consists of 2 air/starlift squadrons of 6 D77I Pelicans and 2 support squadron of 2 MD77L Gannet dropships each. Logistic Combat Element The logistic element consists of a platoon sized force who can issue logistics command and control orders to ACE and GCE forces. Command Element The Command element provides command, intelligence gathering, electronic warfare and defence, a ANGLICO unit of a single Fire Control Team and communications unit. Space Combat Element *3 Perceptor Spy Drones are kept in a specialized launcher to give the ship recon abilities *12 Katana superiority fighters are stored on the 12 launch bays on the ship, giving it effective fighter support in combat situations. *10 Warlord UCAVs are stored in the aft section and used for reconnaissance by force and support of other units, or even suicidal decoy attacks. Operational History The first Heimdall-class went into operation with the 'long range patrols' around Kanna, escorting a refitted Pheonix-class Colony ship, now the Phoenix-class Cruiser-Carrier, the UNSC Kaliningrad, outfitted for long distance in system patrols. They encountered a squadron of frigates in dispersed formation and the UNSC Heimdall destroyed one and crippled another in a exchange of fire with out taking any return damage, its shield holding against their pulse lasers. This event was later televised, first system wide and then UEG wide. The Heimdall became a symbol of the new UNSC and prior to rearmament it was seen as one of the biggest technological leaps made in years. Soon frigates were being pulled off the line to be refitted or replaced, with 25 being produced in the first year and that figure doubling the next and remaining at a constant since then. Soon Heimdall-class replaced every type of older frigate design and its sister design, the Loki, replacing the Shadow-class Frigate. Soon, the whole fleet was being replaced with ships borne from the Heimdall. Heimdalls continued to see service through the revival of the Remnant, being a reminder of how powerful the UNSC had grown to the Brutes and then into the Necros war. Despite being often outnumbered and outgunned by the Legion-class Frigate they remained in superiority by better tactics and agility. Variants The Loki-class Stealth Frigate was a variant of the Heimdall. The hull was re-modified to give it stealth features and was outfitted with stealth systems, both internally and externally, allowing it to operate as a ambushing warship and ferry for Black Ops. UNSC Comments "I served for four years on the Heimdall, before that, serving on the Marathon-class UNSC Defender. Nothing feels better than to have something between you, the armour and the plasma." "Finally, Frigates aren't throw away ships, they can make a stand against Remnant or Pirate vessels of the same tonnage!" "I watched a lotta ships get crippled or destroyed by a single hit from a Covenant vessel, that ain't gonna happen as much now!" Ships of the line Block 1 Block '1' was the 'proof of concept' and limited to just 14 warships *[[UNSC Heimdall|UNSC Heimdall]] (Class namesake) *[[UNSC Red Tide|UNSC Red Tide]] *[[UNSC Nerves of Steel|UNSC Nerves of Steel]] *[[UNSC Northumbria|UNSC Northumbria]] *[[UNSC Sol|UNSC Sol]] *[[UNSC Brawler|UNSC Brawler]] *[[UNSC Dragoon|UNSC Dragoon]] *[[UNSC Black Guard|UNSC Black Guard]] *[[UNSC Last Order|UNSC Last Order]] *[[UNSC Sefirosu|UNSC Sefirosu]] *[[UNSC Aeris|UNSC Aeris]] *[[UNSC Strife|UNSC Strife]] *[[UNSC Santini|UNSC Santini]] *[[UNSC Lightning|UNSC Lightning]] Block 2 Block '2' was the green light for full production of the concept model, expanding the production to 43 ships Block 3 Block '3' was the first block that replaced decomissioned or destroyed warships that had been struck from the naval register Block 4 Block '4', which were created at the same time as Block 3, upgraded older Frigate hulls to the abilities of the Heimdall. Block 5 Block '5' was the first casualties replacement, refitting and replacing ships lost during the first six years of the Heimdall's existance. Block 6 Block '6' was a minor retcon of a problem entcountered with six of the forward ion thrusters Block 7 Block '7' was a attempt at modifying the hull, plating and other systems to create a stealth frigate, like older warship designs such as the Shadow-class Frigate. This later became designated the 'Loki'. Block 8 Block '8' introduced the Ion Cannon as the Warship's main armament, giving the warship a powerful directed energy weapon with potent electro-magnetic after affects. Block 9 Block '9' featured upgraded atmospheric capabilities, giving it high agility in atmospheric conditions. Block 10 Block '10' featured a number of incremental power increases to the engine and shield generation systems. Block '10' became the most manufactured block of the Necros War, still being constructed up until the final days. Block 11 Block '11' was a Refit of damaged classes to fit more Ion cannons, which were in increasing demand Block 12 Block '12' fitted a single RETALIATION MIRV in place of its usual nuclear payload Block 13 Block '13' was a number of damaged ships, that were refitted with extensive communication and control systems, designed for small unit flotilla combat, though few saw frontline service, with more being reserved for patrols. *[[UNSC Revenge|UNSC Revenge]] *[[UNSC Fitzgerald|UNSC Fitzgerald]] *[[UNSC Omaha|UNSC Omaha]] *[[UNSC Utah|UNSC Utah]] *[[UNSC Juno|UNSC Juno]] *[[UNSC Golden Sword|UNSC Golden Sword]] *[[UNSC Point Du Hoc|UNSC Point Du Hoc]] *[[UNSC Kiwi|UNSC Kiwi]]